Family Night
July 10, 2013, 1:00 AM. The exact date and time that the video Family Night was uploaded onto YouTube. Some newer users of YouTube might be wondering what the hell I'm talking about, well, Family Night was a video that was uploaded onto YouTube on the aforementioned date and time, the video was and still is notorious for giving young and old viewers nightmares. The thumbnail was made in Microsoft Paint, it was a sloppy Emoji face, with a distorted smile and red splotches below its eyes, all on a black background. The video laid around 30 minutes and was uploaded by a channel of the same name. the desc read: "Just a normal, happy family!" ' ' ' ' The video was reported many times for its extreme adult content and scary imagery, due to these complaints, Family Night (video and channel) were taken down. The video has been downloaded, and either re-uploaded onto YouTube or posted on to other sites. ( Dailymotion, Vimeo, Etc) According to people who re-uploaded it, it would be taken down for the reason, “Only I, John, shall post my masterpiece on these cursed websites.” It is currently unknown why Family Night was created. Only a few people ever saw it (it had around 590 views when it was taken down) I am one of those viewers. This video gave me nightmares for around two weeks. This video caused lots of issues, and even some other viewers report seeing comments from angry parents saying stuff like “This gave my son nightmares, delete this darn video!” I hope I don't get reported/banned for writing this. This is what I recall from the Family Night video. ' The Video... ' ' The video begins with a kid playing with what I presume is his twin brother. (they looked almost identical) They were in a basement of sorts. (there were visible stairs to the right) A big mirror in the back of the room, and some mannequin wearing 18th-century aristocrat clothing in the back. The video looked very grainy and low quality for 2013. Which is when cameras got better and videos became higher-quality. The two boys then begin to start play fighting. Instead of playing with the toys. Then the mannequin's head noticeably moves towards the two boys. This was when I paused the video and analyzed it, I did it so carefully, I was confused yet intrigued. Much to my surprise, there was no string. Nothing that could be controlling the mannequin's head! Creeped out, I continued to watch. ' ' It cuts to a picture taken in a car, it was of a road. The image stayed up for roughly 12 seconds before showing a shot taken from a kitchen. (there was a dishwasher, oven, fridge, and a sink.) Then a new character came in. He was a 13-ish-year-old kid wearing a tuxedo. He began to use the sink. Music began to play, It was a decent piano cover of “Moonlight Sonata” by Beethoven. The camera was set up on a table beside him. The window clearly showed the night sky, After three whole minutes of this kid washing dishes and talking on the phone. Some person, wearing green underwear, a blanket over his head, and big, mountain goat horns on the sides of his head. Carrying a hook, storms behind him and grabs him by the hair. The music changes to a music box, a creepy one I might add. This is where I remember some viewers telling me that this is the spot where most people, even including them at times, reported Family Night to YouTube. The guy if I can call him that begins to dig into the kid’s skin. A close-up shot of the attack starts. the kid was screaming so loud it filled my speakers. Strange thing was, there was no blood in the scene, seemingly odd for murder starting with the neck. It was almost unbearable to watch! the attacker stopped and the poor kid falls onto the ground, dead. The blanket wearing freak then looks at the camera and waves. This is where the video gets even more creepy, the video glitches out to a shot of a person on the top of a house, the same house that the boy was killed at. Yeah, it looked the same, there was a window to the left of the house, the same window that led to the kitchen where the boy was killed. Everyone was looking to see the person, the person then jumps down. killing the person. I couldn't even tell what gender it was!! ' ' I paused the video, All of the people were wearing red robes and completely white masks, I analyzed the person at the front, watching the other person jumped to his/her death. This guy looked eerily different. He was wearing a red morphsuit. In fact, I had cut to all previous clips before this one, in the kitchen shot, outside the window, I saw the same guy in the red morphsuit, hands and face pressed against the window, peering in at the boy. In the basement shot. in the mirror, I saw a guy in the red morphsuit standing in the middle of the room, but he wasn't there in the actual shot, only in the mirror, this was not normal if this was editing, it was very convincing, especially for 2013. I then unpaused the video, shaken. It cut to a clip of a little girl in a bedroom, The doorway was open, where I could see the kitchen... and the guy in the red morphsuit... She could not have been older than three. She was sitting down and baby-talking to something. ' ' It is revealed what the thing she is baby-talking to when the cameraman pans the camera to a Bengal cat. The cat seemed to be angry, it clearly did not like the girl. It was hissing and staring at the girl, nothing but pure anger in it’s eyes. Everything seemed innocent enough. Just your average child versus pet video. Until the cat jumped on the girl's face! I didn't really get to see a whole lot, as I covered my eyes, as I was disgusted. screaming and hissing are all I heard before the girl stops. I looked back to see the cat walking out of the room, the cameraman pans over to the girl, her face, it was scratched and eaten off. It cuts to a picture of a room. From what I remember, the room looked blank, beige carpet and brown, wooden walls, it was also very dark. with all the lighting being focussed on a chair in the middle of the room, inside of the chair, was a plush of a zombie from Minecraft. It zoomed-in slowly before stopping, is this when the music, ( same piano cover of Moonlight Sonata) cuts out, a person's mouth goes over the zombie’s mouth, filtered green of course. It then says a twisted poem in a deep, inhumane voice: ' ' “ We will seal your doom...” ' ' “ Put you into a tomb...” ' ' “ Fill the world with gloom...” ' ' “Then seal their doom...” ' ' It then cuts to A twisted slideshow of dead people, this was not fake! those injuries looked way too real! one person was impaled through the chest with a spear, another one had his head split open revealing brain matter, another one was a woman burnt up, another was hung by a noose. Then I noticed, all the photos were taken in the same room the chair was in! the floor was the same beige carpet, The bodies near the walls, the walls had that same brown color. This went on for about 5 minutes, with each victim suffering worse and worse deaths. The disgusting slideshow ended and it finally cut back to the video. ' It showed a woman, presumingly in her 20s, filming, looking outside the same house that the twins and the kid were at, How I know this? she passes the SAME kitchen while running to the door, she looks through the glassdoor, outside was that guy. The guy who was wearing a completely red morphsuit. It was broad daylight. Yet there were no cars or people, the man appeared to be holding syringes in his left hand, the clip in particular ends with the man entering the woman's house and screaming, LET’S BE FREE!!!!!!!! Then charging at the woman. The final clip in the video shows the couch in the house where everyone was at, all lying dead on it. With each their gruesome deaths visible, the 13-year-old was stabbed all over, the three-year-old had her face eaten off, the woman had several syringes impaled into her arms and legs, and the twins were bruised and bleeding. The wall behind them, in blood, read, ' “Let’s be free…”''' ' ' The video ended and I went to the bathroom to take a shower, as an attempt to forget the video, but I couldn't forget it. Family Night has been stuck in my mind ever since, and it has earned its spot in Creepy YouTube History. ' ' What I have in my research currently is that this video was made by a cult, (Similar to the video, “ Obey the Walrus”) that goes by the name of “Blackheart” the cult was led by a guy named John Marcus. John is supposedly the guy in the red morphsuit in the video. He believes that he and his “ minions” were sent down by God to kill all heathens. I am correct, they killed people in the name of God! The video was filmed in British Columbia, Canada. The house it was filmed at mysteriously disappeared. in fact, all traces of blackheart and John Marcus have disappeared from the internet. This recount I am writing and all my other PM’s from researchers/viewers of Family Night are the only files that really tell the world about John Marcus. If you have any other types of research, contact me. John and his cult are still out there, that's why I ask everyone to stop him before he gets to other countries. Or even gets to us. ' ' UPDATE: March 2nd, 2016. I recently got something in the mail, I just called the police as this has scared me so much, it was a letter from someone I did not know, it read: “You should '''''NOT have told them about me or my minions, now you shall join us or perish.” The signature is what got me the most, it was signed by the one and only. ' ' John Marcus… Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:YouTube Category:Lost Videos Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:We need comments!